


Morning Glory

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Morning Glory

**Title:** Morning Glory  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: [Picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/oncelikeshari/pic/001ar4de)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ No warnings.  
 **A/N:**  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Morning Glory

~

Harry stretched, raising his head. The sunshine was bright and he groaned, shifting as the soft sheets slid against his skin.

“Good morning,” came a gravelly voice from behind him.

Harry sighed. “Morning,” he muttered, not turning around, although he did spread his legs to afford Ron a view of his cloth-covered bits. He smiled at Ron’s sharp inhalation.

“Asking for it,” Ron murmured.

Harry felt the bed dip under Ron’s weight. “Hope so,” he murmured. “Oi!” he cried a moment later as a towel snapped his rear.

Ron was grinning. “Shall I kiss it better?”

Yes, Harry loved mornings.

~


End file.
